Life In The Ravenclaw House
by Raven933
Summary: A story about what I think life is like in the Ravenclaw House.
1. Diagon Alley

Alyssa was a small girl with long blonde hair, green eyes, and a small nose. She lived in a small home in London with her mother and father. She had an ordinary life with schooling. Nothing was strange about her.

The letter was quite clear. Although Alyssa still thought it was a prank. Hogwarts. School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She didn't understand a word of what was happening around her, she had no clue what to think. She read the contents of the letter carefully.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

Dear Ms. Barondess,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress

Alyssa couldn't believe a word of it. A magic school. There was no proof that a school like this existed. She folded the paper up and placed it on her desk, laughing at the joke that it was. Because Alyssa was sure there wasn't a drop of magical blood in her. And she knew it.

And the items on the list were ridiculous. Robes. A cauldron, pewter. All of it was stupid. Not what you would find at a school at all. She went on with her day as if nothing had happened, and her parents seemed to forget about the incident entirely.

She fell asleep, on May 30th (her birthday), not expecting what was to happen that morning. She dreamed and didn't notice the owls flying into her open window.

Alyssa woke with a start, and at first didn't see the notes lying all over her bedroom. In fact, she didn't notice the letters and notes until she placed glasses on her head. And there they were. All over her desk, on her dresser, in her closet, on her bedside table, and even at the foot of the bed. All of them the same. Her Hogwarts Letter. Her parents obviously had done this then. That's why they were so believing in this. They were trying to fool her.

She walked downstairs with piles of letters in her hand, confident in the fact that her parents were playing her for a fool. But still, her mother couldn't have done that signature, right? And her father didn't have time….

Alyssa grinned at her parents as she dropped the letters onto the table, none of them opened. Her mother gaped at her, and asked what the letters were. Her father looked up from his paper.

"What's the meaning of this!? Alyssa, how did you get so many letters?" her mother asked, furrowing her brow.

"What do you mean? You're the one who put these in my room. It's the only possible explanation."

"Alyssa, I did not put those in your room," her mother opened one of the letters, a look of concern on her face.

Her mother gasped and smiled widely. It was a fact that she had not placed those letters throughout her daughter's room. Her daughter had been accepted to Hogwarts, and Alyssa needed proof. This was her proof.

"Alyssa, we're going shopping," her mother ran to her closet and got out two jackets. She handed one to her daughter, and out of her own she pulled out car keys.

"Why? Do I have to?" Alyssa asked, confused.

"YES. Get in the car," she did as her mother told her to, and walked outside, to the car. Alyssa was eleven. Why would a school want her?

….

Her mother pulled up on the side of the road and walked Alyssa to a little pub, The Leaky Cauldron. Her mother walked briskly inside and nodded at the bartender. Alyssa hardly had anytime to comprehend what was happening. Soon she faced a brick wall, with a puzzled look on her face.

"Mum, why are we here? This is a wall?" her mother gave her a faint smile, and then tapped a brick three times with a beautiful stick. "What are you- Oh my god…" Alyssa was cut off when she saw it. A beautiful archway. Her mother held her hand and led through the cobble street.

"Alyssa, I have to tell you something. Your father and I decided to keep it from you, but you might as well know."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Alyssa, I'm a witch. You are too," her mother said with a calm look on her face. "Your father, he's what is called a muggle. Not a drop of magical blood in him. We didn't know if you would be a witch

"So, we hid it from you. But you got the letter, and I'm so pleased. I went to Hogwarts too, it's such a wonderful place."

"Hogwarts is real then. It's real… Why are we here then?" Alyssa asked, gesturing her hand at the street.

"To get your school supplies of course! Everything a witch or wizard needs is here," she led her daughter to a store and handed her a list. "I'll be at Gringotts, wait at Flourish and Blotts." Her mother pointed at the bookstore and went off on her way. Alyssa walked to the store and smiled brightly. Books. She could live with books.  
And the store was massive on the inside. Bookshelves rose to the ceilings, worn plush chairs, and tables we're everywhere. The smell of coffee and fresh parchment filled her nose and she let it surround her. Books around her with names from Standard Book of Spells to a strange book that looked as if it spoke. Here, Alyssa felt like she was home. Like she belonged.

She saw people in robes all around her, black and purple and green. Even some blues and bronzes. Then she saw a girl, she looked about 15. She had brown hair just past her shoulders, and blue eyes similar to the navy on a sailor's uniform. She wore a trench coat that matched her eyes, blue with black buttons, and it looked as if she got it online. Smiling, she picked up a book and opened it, taking it with her to a small chair. Alyssa turned her head, and when she looked back, the girl was gone.

When her mother returned, Alyssa had chosen to read The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1. It fascinated her. One spell caught her eye, though. _Colloportus._ It locked locks and doors. And it had a counter-spell. _Alohomora,_ it unlocked doors and locks. It was peculiar, and Alyssa thought it could be improved. But how?

"There you are! I got all the money we'd need for your supplies. I haven't touched wizarding money in years!" her mother grabbed Alyssa's hand and walked her around the store. "We'll get you all the essentials, The Standard Book Of Spells, History of Magic, Severus Snape: The Life of a Hero, The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore, Magical Theory, Muggle Physics and Wizard's Magic…"

By the time her mother finished, Alyssa had already found half of the books necessary. And she grabbed one extra that caught her eye; The Making of Magical Spells and Charms.

"Well, come on then, we have so much more to buy!" her mother directed her to a clothing shop owned by a lady with the name of Madam Malkins. Her robes were long and black with silver buttons. Her mother bought a plain white scarf for her and a small witches hat.

"Mom, is this all necessary?" Alyssa asked, finally getting in a word before her mother cut her off.

"Of course, it is! Honey, you need the best. If you're getting into Slytherin, you need to look perfect!"

"Slytherin? What do you mean?" Alyssa wasn't sure what to think. Slytherin didn't sound too bad, but then again, Alyssa had no clue as to what Slytherin was.

"Oh dear, you'll understand when you get there, anyway darling, we have to get you a cat and an owl. I got all your other supplies, so we have to get your wand and then that's it."

When they got her cat, Shadow, and her owl which Alyssa named Lupin, a name she found in one of her books, they went on their way to Ollivanders.

"Clarisse, I haven't seen you in years. Ash, unicorn hair, 13"," an old man said when they entered the shop.

"That's correct sir, and it has always been very useful," Alyssa's mother, Clarisse, replied.

"You must be her daughter, you look just like her. Well, you're here for a wand then. Come here child," Alyssa stepped towards him and he smiled. He pulled out a long wand and smiled at Alyssa. "Vine, unicorn hair, 12"."

Alyssa couldn't get it to do anything and it dropped out of her hand.

"Try this one, Ash, Dragon Heartstring, 10"."

Again, nothing happened. But Ollivander got a look in his eye and held out a wand.

"Walnut, Phoenix Feather, 14"."

A light rose in the room and Ollivander smiled.

"That's it, that's the wand. Peculiar, it's not at all like your mother's, very flexible."

"Thank you, Ollivander," Clarisse said curtly as she placed ten galleons on his front desk," Alyssa and her mother left Diagon Alley, Alyssa carrying so many books, her mother carrying all the fanciest items imaginable. Her black cat followed, and her brown owl was in a small cage. They walked straight home, her mother in a bad mood the rest of her day.


	2. The Hogwarts Express

Clarisse hugged her daughter tightly and gave her an old scarf, still green and silver from when Clarisse herself was at Hogwarts.

"I can tell, you're going to get into Slytherin for sure. Write me every day, okay?" she hugged her daughter again and watched Alyssa walk up the steps into the train.

"I'll write, mom!" Alyssa called back, unsure still what Slytherin even was. It sounded nice though. What would happen if she wasn't in Slytherin? Were there other options?

The train looked like it belonged in the 19th century, even though it had a polished look to it. The inside was cozy and compartments lined the sides. Alyssa didn't even know where to sit.

"Hey are you new too? I don't even know what I'm doing, I think I'm still in shock," a boy's voice said from behind her. Behind her was a boy with calm hazel eyes and black hair. "Ewan Gilderman, eleven, and apparently I'm what some rude people in the back called a mud-blood. I read up on that, old habits die hard, huh?" he stuck out his hand, which Alyssa shook. He smiled brightly and chuckled.

"What does mud-blood even mean?" Alyssa asked, still smiling.

"Rude old term, used by purebloods mostly. You see, in like the seventies, a bunch of witches and wizards got together, at least my book says so. Anyways, the people didn't have a drop of muggle blood in them, you know, and they thought muggle blood was horrid. So they followed this guy and they killed a lot of people. Called people born from two muggles mudbloods. Some people are still all about 'purity'. That's what my book says anyways," he grinned, having finally told someone something. Ewan sucked knowledge up and he needed to share. "Why'd you not read the material anyways? You look like someone who enjoys reading."

I am, but my mother won't let me touch my books! Which is horrid. I would have read myself, but she placed enchantments. She kept saying, 'my daughter will not be anything but Slytherin'. It was bloody hell."

"Well, I bet you can read them now, were on the train," he said, pointing to her many trunks.

"I bet so," Allysa pulled her trunk to a compartment and turned to look at Ewan, "want to sit with me?"

"I suppose so. No one else to sit with, right?" he pulled his own stuff, a small duffel bag, probably only enough for the essentials.

"I guess not."

The compartment they chose was empty, which was good, no one would stare. They put their items on the rack above and started talking. They hardly noticed the train lurching into a start, didn't seem to care when people giggled and pointed. They were fully immersed in conversation.

"Sweets dears?" a nice old lady with a cart full of exotic looking candies and pastries stopped to look at the two, smiling kindly.

"Oh, I guess I'll buy my friend and I something. What do you recommend?" Alyssa pulled out a small gold coin and gave it to the woman.

"Chocolate Frogs are my favorite, but the pepper Imps are good too, they make smoke come out of your ears," she smiled as she took the money and handed them each two Frogs and two Pepper Imps.

"You didn't have to do that," Ewan said as soon as the Trolley Lady left.

"But I wanted to, because that's the nice thing to do."

"Ok," Ewan looked down at the floor.

"Ok," Alyssa replied.

Alyssa's cat purred and rubbed against Ewan, and Lupin chirped quietly reminding Alyssa to feed him something before they got off.

"Well, we should probably change… You know, since the train is about to stop," Ewan left the compartment to go change, allowing Alyssa the room to herself. When her robes were on and her clothes were all packed away she sat and waited for Ewan to appear again.

"Hey, do you think that my friend here… You know… Can he sit here?" Ewan asked when he stumbled into the compartment wearing long black robes. His friend behind him had red hair and smiled intently. His eyes were blue, and he had freckles on his nose. When ewan looked at him he went slightly red before calming down.

"Sure, make yourself at home…"

"Terrence Heartman. Pleasure to meet you Alyssa," he grinned and sat down next to Ewan, who seemed to become nervous. "I'm in the second year, but I hope I'll see Ewan often," Terrence continued, smiling at Ewan who seemed to back away shyly.

"Is it true that there will be more children than ever in the first year?" Ewan asked, looking at Terrence.

"Well, this year there will be fifteen boys and fifteen girls at an average each house. Some houses are constructing more rooms, the Slytherins are making a whole new section. The Ravenclaws though, are having more fun with it. I'm the last generation to have ten boys and ten girls. And the seventh years are the last with 5 boys and 5 five girls," Terrence explained, while Alyssa watched Ewan who was lapping up the information.

" _Cool!"_ Ewan exclaimed as Terrence beamed.

"I guess so," Terrence scratched his head and then pulled a Pumpkin Pasty out of his pocket. "Uhhh, here… You look hungry, you know, I think you should eat."

Alyssa hadn't noticed before, but Ewan was really skinny and he ate his candy faster than anyone she had ever seen before. When Ewan grabbed the candy he looked hopeful almost. He ate it while saying his thanks between chews.

"No problem…. I don't want you to die, you know?" Terrence tried to joke, but he sounded concerned underneath it.

"Hey, have my last Frog," Alyssa offered, giving him her chocolate.

Ewan ate it in ten seconds flat, and he rested his head on the cushion. "Thanks guys… You don't really need too."

"But we want to, Ewan. That's the point," Terrence said while he smiled at Alyssa, but rested his concerned eyes on Ewan almost immediately after.

"The trains coming to a stop I think," Alyssa said after a couple minutes of watching Terrence look at Ewan.

"Yeah, we better get going…" Terrence ran out the door, leaving Alyssa with Ewan.

"We need to go Ewan," Alyssa said softly, waking Ewan up.

"Okay."

"Okay then," Alyssa replied as they walked out the train to the boats. It was simple and small.


	3. Feasts and Towers

"First years! First years this way!" A man's voice said. "Come on now! In the boats!"

Cold water sloshed against Alyssa's skin, Ewan, still groggy, sitting next to her. They all smiled at the excitement, all the first years discussing houses.

"I hear they make you take a test. You have to punch a lion in the face to get to Gryffindor…" a kid murmured. The teacher helping them out grinned, but didn't say a word.

"Well, I was told by my sister that to get in Slytherin you have to punch someone to get what you want…" murmurs of agreement followed.

"To get into Ravenclaw you have to do a five page essay... " more murmurs of agreement followed.

"How would you get into Hufflepuff?" a kid asked.

"Don't know," said a girl with brown hair.

"What in bloody hell is everyone talking about?" a girl with blonde hair said amidst all the confusion.

The teacher spoke out loud. "You all are gonna be sorted into houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. The song'll explain what they're like I suppose. How you get sorted is a mystery though," he explained. After a few minutes all the first years were near the shore, and the teacher helped them up. Alyssa finally got a good look at him, he had black hair and chiselled cheeks, and he sported a beard. He walked all the kids up to a giant gate and started searching his pants. "I always forget things," he muttered, before finally finding the key. He unlocked and opened the castle gate and led the students inside.

"Where are we Alyssa?" Ewan asked, semi-conscious.

"Were at a big castle, it's made of stone, and we're walking inside. Portraits are everywhere too, they're talking and moving," Alyssa explained to him.

"Sounds exciting," he replied, blinking and looking at the castle around him.

"It is," Alyssa replied. All the students followed the teacher, and they all stopped in front of a large double door.  
"Behind this door is your futures, and kids, they're exciting. You all are going to be sorted, and it's so fun and scary and exciting. Come on then, line up," they did and he led them through the doors.

Behind the doors was a grand hall, with four tables with tons of students. They wore long robes and talked in loud voices. A great table with about 30 teachers was at the end, and before that was a chair with an old and ratty witch's hat.

"Come on then! Let's get up to the chair now," the teacher ushered them on.

"Welcome new students, to your first year at Hogwarts," a stern voice said out loud. It came from a stern looking lady with slightly graying hair, standing at a podium, "and Professor, I don't suppose you introduced yourself, have you?"

"Well no Professor," the teacher said and then turned to the children, "Well. I'm Professor Longbottom, and I teach Herbology," he bowed to the kids, and the lady smiled.

"Thank you Professor, that was a wondrous bow. I am Minerva McGonagall, but to you all, I'm Professor McGonagall, and this you may have noticed is Hogwarts, Professor Longbottom here will help sort you," she said before sitting in her seat.

"When your name is called, sit on that chair and put that hat on your head," Longbottom explained.

Suddenly, the hat started to move, a tear in its side becoming a mouth. It slowly rustled and then it began singing a slow but loud tune.

 _I may be worn, but you can see_

 _I can see the unforeseen_

 _Whether you be Brave and Strong like Gryffindors_

 _Or Wise beyond your years like Ravenclaw_

 _Or Loyal and Kind like ye old Hufflepuff_

 _Or may you be Determined like all of Slytherin_

 _I can see_

 _And here at old Hogwarts let it be known_

 _I will always help you find your kind_

When he was done, the hat seemed to look around the room, waiting for Longbottom to call out names.

"Myrtle Andor," he called out. A short girl with blonde bobbed hair stepped up to the chair, sitting down gracefully in one swoop.

"Very tricky, very tricky indeed. Not used to such a complicated mind," the hat said aloud. "Where can you get the furthest? Well that's very straight-forward… SLYTHERIN!" cheers erupted through the room, and an entire table stood up to cheer her on.

"Jennifer Rister," a girl with black hair that swooped down her back walked up.

"Siblings go here, huh? Kind, nurturing. Definitely HUFFLEPUFF!" people that wore yellow and black cheered very loud. It looked as if she had an older brother that went here too.

"Alyssa Barondess," suddenly Alyssa's breath quickened, her heart pumped faster. She stepped towards the seat and placed the hat on her head, breathing heavily.

"You, you're related to Clarisse Barondess. She was a Slytherin through and through, was very determined to get her way, you might even belong there. But, you have a love for something greater, a thirst for knowledge."

"Where would I work? Where can I change things?" she asked with a slight whisper.

"Very brave, asking where you should go, very… wise. I think I know where you'll thrive. RAVENCLAW!" Alyssa stood up and saw a table where people were cheering the loudest, they wore blue and bronze and they seemed very pleased. She took off the Sorting Hat and walked to them. One of them hugged her and smiled, ushering for her to sit down. She looked back to Ewan, who was staring at everything in awe. The ceiling caught his attention, the stars shimmering. Alyssa watched intently as the rest of the kids were sorted.

Finally, it happened, "Ewan Gilderman," he looked towards the seat and the worn hat, and stepped towards it. He sat down, looking exhausted.

"Ewan… You aren't much of a mystery. Sharing bits and pieces of history with others. I know where you'll fit. RAVENCLAW!" Ewan stood up, placed the hat down, and walked slowly to Alyssa, tiredly grinning. Terrence, who sat at a table with gold and red colors everywhere clapped the loudest, grinning and smiling.

"Pierce Lyd,"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Ren Stenlon."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Lyra Syrant."

"SLYTHERIN!"

After each kid was sorted McGonagall rose and commenced the feast, smiling widely at the students. Almost instantly chicken and ribs, pork chops, mashed potatoes, anything you could think of appeared.

"Bloody long ceremony this year, wasn't it?" a boy with thick framed glasses and green hair grinned at Alyssa, speaking with a thick Irish accent. "You lass, are one of the thirty newbies we have this year alone. Rather excited myself."

"Why's that, Freed? Newbies aren't fun until the second week at least," said a girl with brown hair.

"I apologize for me friend here, she has an attitude some days," he handed Alyssa a piece of chocolate and looked at his friend. "Freed Thomas Finnigan. Both my fathers are wizards. Bit of a nasty shock to my grandfather. They raised me in Ireland, I miss it everyday."

"I've heard of your fathers. They were friends with Harry Potter, right? I read it in a book," Ewan said, his eyes coming to life.

"I've heard the stories from 'em."

"We all have," said the brown haired girl. "I'm Merideth Lane, nice to meet you young one, and you too young one's friend."

"Uhhh, nice to meet you I guess."

"Don't you worry 'bout her. She calls anyone younger than her young one. She's jus' thirteen, so she isn't too big," Freed said, with a grin on his face.

"So, what's it like in the Ravenclaw Tower? I've seen some paintings, but I wonder how it's changed over time…" Ewan trailed on.

"Fabulous, chaotic, and a mess," Merideth said, making a grand gesture with her hands.

"Really? I thought it would be more elegant, like Rowena."

"We screwed it up, but you'll love it," she smiled. "We're only elegant at the parties we throw," she whispered, "we have to maintain an image."

"Why?" Alyssa inquired. "It seems unnecessary, why lie about what you are?"

"Everyone knows we're a mess, but the whole thing about us is that we _can_ put things together. We like to prove it," Freed interrupted.

"And we throw some killer parties," Merideth smiled. "Sadly, though, we can't attend. We have to be fifth years."

"The only way you can attend below is if you work the party. Serve food, drinks. Not exactly glamorous," Freed explained.

"Not at all," Merideth sighed.

Piles of dessert began to replace the mounds of food, and Ewan began to pile the food onto his plate, eating tons of food. It was like he hadn't eaten in a long time.

"When we go up, you two have to follow the Head Boy and Girl, and the Prefects. You'll find them. They'll take you up," Freed said. He smiled brightly and glanced at Merideth. Alyssa grinned and Ewan ate. And all was new and great. And Alyssa didn't want anything to change quite yet. She found herself spacing out, staring at the wall.

* * *

"Have you seen Hope Syre? Her looks have definitely changed, and have you seen Kate Pero? They both look fabulous," Merideth said, pointing at two girls. Alyssa instantly recognized the girl from the bookstore when she looked over, sitting at the table grinning with a girl sitting next to her.

"She looks the same Mer. She's just wearing her hair back. And Kate has always looked like that too. They've just never hanged out together," Freed pointed out. Alyssa looked at the two of them. The girl next to the one with navy blue eyes had long hair and brown eyes, she wore thick framed glasses and she smiled widely.

"I guess so, they're in their fifth year, right?" Merideth asked, looking at them intently.

"Yes, the lasses are. And good thing too, it was sad watching Hope work the parties. And Kate always longed to go in, at least I think so."

"Who's Hope?" Alyssa asked.

"The one with the shoulder length hair, navy eyes. Kates the one with glasses and long eyes," Merideth sighed. "Never thought they'd be friends."

"Well, they practically are the same, they come from America, both of them. They read those books, talk about that school. Take Muggle classes. Act and talk. They were bound to become friends."

* * *

Hope stood and smiled at her friend, then walked out the grand hall, a boy with black hair and piercing eyes followed her out, holding a chocolate in his hand.

Hope Syre waited round the corner for Jet to come, her heart pounding as he stepped near her. He put his green and silver scarf on the ground, and stepped towards her, staring into her eyes.

"Did you have fun this summer?" she asked him, cupping his face in her hands.

He stared at her, with pain in his eyes as he closed the space between them.

"You promised that you would try to leave them," she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I know, I tried. I tried," he said, almost reassuring himself. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her there. She held him closely and they stood there in silence, listening to each other's breath, holding the moment. He stepped back and placed the chocolate in her mouth, holding the same sad expression on his face. She smiled a tiny bit, holding him closer than ever.

"I tried, too," she leaned her head into his chest, capturing the moment, memorizing it, memorizing his smell.

"I know," he said, kissing her on the forehead and then stepping back. "You have to show the first years the way to the Tower, I have to show them to… The Underground Lair," she laughed at the nickname for the Slytherin common room.

"I'll show them around, until later Jet," Hope walked over to his scarf, picked it up and wrapped it around his neck. She brushed his hair with her fingertips and turned away, walking to the grand hall to show all the new first years to their new homes.

"Goodnight Hope."

She opened the hall doors and smiled. Kate smiled back at her and stood, ready to answer the riddle with the first years. They happened to be Prefects.

* * *

Alyssa and Ewan followed Hope and Kate with all the other first years. Two boys stood next to them goofily grinning, and a boy and a girl ahead of them gave a tour. Hope would talk with Kate and then they'd talk to all the students, answer all the questions, listen to the facts they know. It was as if they sucked it all up.

Alyssa watched Ewan, who was more awake than ever. She watched him closely, trying to understand how he must be feeling. Watching the light in his eyes bounce back when he got a piece of food in his mouth. She smiled at him, kept him close. For Alyssa, this was her first friend, and she was happy that she found him.

"We're here, everyone this is where you will spend days at a time, grasping for sleep, listen to all kinds of music, read wonderful books, forge friendships, dance all night. This is a very magical tower. I know we're not famous, like Gryffindor. I know we're not infamous like Slytherin or Hufflepuff. We are the overlooked house, I get it. But being a Ravenclaw is way better, because we don't burn the world, we don't fight fire, we don't build from the ashes. We stop the fire from ever occurring. We change the fire to water. We change the world," Hope said, smiling. "Hey Geoffrey," she peered at the knocker on the grand dark door.

The knocker moved, forming a mouth and eyes, looking straight at Hope. Alyssa couldn't help but to hang her mouth open. She gaped at the knocker while Ewan smiled widely, pointing at it and whispering to Alyssa quietly. "I told you that I am nameless Miss Syre."

"And I told you that you need a name, that my name is Hope, and I think you should be called Geoffrey," she replied stubbornly. "I would like a riddle for the day."

"Fine Hope, I have a hard one for you. What came first, the chicken or the egg?" the knocker replied.

"As all of you can see, we have to answer the riddle Geoffrey here gives us, you can answer in pairs, groups, as a whole, and if you're too injured, sick, or tired he'll let you in, call Madam Pomphrey, Headmistress McGonagall, or he'll just let you in and let you sleep, if you need someone to talk to, he'll probably get me, Kate, or Freed. Especially Freed," Hope explained.

"And Geoffrey will know your limits. He'll ease you into riddles. After a couple weeks, the riddles may change. Not everyone will get the same thing. He may ask philosophical questions, may ask what your interests are to personalize his questions for you. He might even test you on your weak subjects. If you're down he'll ask you about your favorite topics, ask for facts and details. I suggest you get a partner for riddles. Hope and I are partners this year due to having the same schedules. I suggest you get a partner too. It helps. Form a small group if you're unsure. Answer them alone if you have too. People scared the both of us at a young age," Kate said, looking at Hope. Alyssa sucked in the information, eating it up. She wanted to find something, learn about it. This was what she would learn. The Ravenclaw Tower was a fascinating new thing.

"So, let's think about the riddle. What came first the chicken and the egg? This one is difficult, because the door requires a real answer, one straight from your head, not from what you read," Hope looked at each one of them before continuing, "I think Kate and I need some help with this, can you guys help?" Everyone nodded and Alyssa looked at Ewan who was already in deep thought.

"I think I know," Ewan said after a couple of minutes. Hope nodded for him to continue. "I think it's the egg, because all great things start young. Shakespeare was once a child, and although the chicken doesn't look great, it feeds people, it helps ecosystems. It has a role."

The knocker closed its eyes for a few seconds and opened them again. "Welcome in students, you answered a riddle."

Alyssa looked at Ewan, filled with hope. Joy even. Alyssa, had never had a friend before, never once known what it was like to have someone. But Ewan was her new friend, someone she could count on. And she had only known him for a day. But she was happier for Ewan than she ever was for herself.

The door opened slowly, revealing a room that was sparkly clean, bookshelves lined the walls, some of the full, some labeled, some filled with trinkets. Papers about studies in binders. Blue couches with bronze pillows were everywhere. Blank canvases were to one side, a stage on one end. Doors were everywhere and staircases lined upwards. And the rooms smelled like lavender, and fresh baked cookies, new books, the smell of rain. Paintings and instruments hung on the walls. People already collected, talking and laughing. All of them in regular clothes. The faint sound of jazz music was playing in the background, and Alyssa could hear the faint whispers of a plan for a party. A cork board with papers and plans. A giant calendar on the wall was already packed with group plans and organizations. The first years murmured amongst themselves.

"Although it's famously known that Helga Hufflepuff created the Room of Requirement, Rowena Ravenclaw improved the idea. All the dorms are rooms of requirement. Except for the fact that each one has a specified thing. Dorms are for rest and comfort and ideas. The beds are individualized for each student. The desks are individualized. The carpets, the flooring, everything is custom. We have quiet dorms that get rid of noise. We have dorms where you can stay up late doing whatever. They are gender neutral. Bathrooms for Ravenclaws are in the tower. We have a giant room for girls. A giant room for boys," one of the people in front giving the tour explained. "Basically, if you can think it, we have it." Alyssa looked around, people sang on stage, some read. It was sort of overpowering, the feeling of activity around them. Alyssa closed her eyes, trying to put the people out of place, not ready for conversation quite yet. Her breathing quickened, and her heart rate increased. She could feel her heart beat almost out of her chest.

"I know it's a little too much," Kate said to Alyssa, who opened her eyes to see Kate kneeling down and looking her in the face. "First day Hope had an anxiety attack. And I nearly died," she said softly. "It gets better though. Even though this house is overlooked, great witches and wizards come out of here."

"Okay, okay," Alyssa felt herself calm down, felt the pressure come off her chest, felt it ease. Kate gave her a reassuring smile and stood up, leading her to a small room with books and chairs and only a few people.

"Stay here if you need a quiet space, only ten people are allowed at a time." Kate left her there, and Alyssa allowed herself to relax for a while.


End file.
